


I Hate Everything About You

by Enigma_Zero



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Hate, M/M, Sadness, Suspense, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Zero/pseuds/Enigma_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine Trevelyan receives word that Templars are needed at Skyhold. Knowing her blade could be useful, she travels there only to realize that the one person she hated most was the Inquisitor: Hayden Trevelyan. The relationship with her brother became unstable after his magic showed in him as a child, and she has not spoken to him since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But I Still Don't Miss You Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what types of things to tag this with, so any suggestions would be great. This drabble came to mind after listening to Three Days Grace "I Hate Everything About You". In a sort of AU fashion, Hayden is the inquisitor while Jasmine is not, and in other stories, Jasmine may be the Inquisitor, while Hayden is not.

## 

But I Still Don't Miss You Yet

* * *

When Hayden's magic came to fruition, he was only six years old. His sister, Jasmine, was twelve. Before that moment, they were inseperable. Always getting into mischief together, giving their parents and older siblings headaches, playing templars and mages. Funny, though, when Hayden's magic came through, as he accidentally set one of the family's bushes on fire.

From that moment on, Jasmine hated him. Even after he was sent to the circle, she never stopped resenting him. It made her bitter that her favorite sibling, her favorite brother, had magic. She never wrote, never mentioned him again to anyone. She even seemed to pretend she didn't hear when her parents and older siblings spoke of him.

Twenty years later, she found a calling to go to Skyhold. The breach in the sky had been sealed, but now Corypheus flooded Fereldan with his army of red templars and Venatori. Something had called her to go to Skyhold, and she could not imagine why.

Imagine her shock when she found out her brother, Hayden, was the Inquisitor of the very force she had been hearing. The Herald of Andraste, they called him. The one who sealed the breach.

Sighing heavily, Jasmine looked out over Skyhold's surrounding mountains, her deep green eyes narrowed slightly. It was early morning, the sun coming up above the mountain peaks, splashing its light over Skyhold and the surrounding landscape. It was still slightly cold, but the sunlight felt good regardless.

She still had not spoken to Hayden. There was simply too much bitterness between the two of them, and she knew he blamed her for never making contact. After all, Hayden had written to her throughout the years, and she burned them. Until she left for home to join the Templars.

"You're uh... awake early," a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

Jasmine turned her gaze to meet Cullen's, before turning to look at the mountains again. She let out a faint sigh. "So are you. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes..." Cullen agreed, stepping up next to her and looking out over the landscape to try and see what she saw. "Have you...?"

"No," Jasmine spoke sharply. "I have not spoken to him... I have not been to see him. I do not want to."

"You'll have to see him eventually," Cullen spoke, leaning over the ramparts. He knew Jasmine hated her brother. He just did not know to what extent.

Jasmine said nothing more. Her green eyes were as cold and silent as the surrounding mountains.


	2. Tears of Snow-White Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden and Dorian speak a little on the balcony as morning progresses into the afternoon, and Jasmine finally seems to come to her senses as she talks to her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was partially inspired by the song Amaranth by Nightwish. Hence the title and the first part of the story. It's taken me a while to write this due to life getting busy, so sorry to those who patiently waited. I am not sure how much more this is going to go on, but I'll worry about that another time. :)
> 
> All characters belong to Bioware and the Writers of Dragon Age Inquisition.

## Tears of Snow-White Sorrow

_"In the end, little he can do alone..."_

* * *

* * *

Hayden sighed heavily as he leaned over the balcony of his quarters, looking down along Skyhold. He could see everything from his vantage point, his honey colored eyes full of worry. He knew she was here. They both had the same vibrant, crimson hair, and it was a rare color in Fereldan. Plus, she stood alone with Cullen down on the ramparts below his quarters, and they were talking.

"Amatus?" Dorian's sleepy voice came up behind Hayden as the Tevinter mage wrapped his arms around Hayden and leaned into his back. "You seem tense."

"Good morning to you, Dorian." Hayden turned his head slightly to look at his lover, a slight smile crossing his lips before fading as he turned his gaze down to the ramparts once again. There was silence for a moment, before he began to speak again. "Did I ever tell you about my sister?"

"You have a sister?" Dorian looked over his shoulder to see where Hayden was looking. "You never spoke of her."

"There's a very good reason I never spoke of her," Hayden looked at Dorian again. "Tell me, can you see the one with flame-red hair, talking to Cullen below? That is her."

Dorian nodded, seeming concerned with Hayden's tone. He almost sounded angry to the Tevinter mage, and it was something Dorian had never heard from him.

"She's a templar... At least, that's what Mother and Father said the last time they wrote to me," Hayden spoke. "I was six... When my magic surfaced. Mother and Father sent me to the Circle soon after, and I never heard from my sister again." He fell quiet for a moment, and shook his head. "I wrote to her all the time, but I never received a reply. I thuoght she had died. I worried about her, but eventually I realized that... Because of my magic, she hates me. She hates all mages."

"And so she became a templar because she hates mages?" Dorian almost sounded surprised, and let go of Hayden to stand beside him. "And now she is here. Do you think she is hunting you?"

"I don't think so," the mage sighed softly. "I hope not. There has to be another reason she is here. She hasn't left Cullen's side after arriving, however, so I don't think she is after me."

"Well, if she does happen to come after you," Dorian smiled at Hayden. "She'll have to get through me, first."

**~~~~~~~~**

Mid-morning came around quickly and then led into the early afternoon hours. The sun shone brightly over all of Skyhold, illuminating the snow around the fortress and the surrounding mountains.

Jasmine slowly walked up the stairs that led into the castle, her mind spinning in a million circles. She wondered if he was still the baby brother she remembered, before magic took over his life. She had always loved Hayden until his magic came through, as her beliefs told her it was an abomination. Now Jasmine no longer knew what she believed in. All the rumors about her brother being the Herald of Andraste, the Inquisitor... She couldn't believe them. Not yet. Despite Cullen's assurance and seeing the dedication of the troops and other individuals involved of the inquisition, she could not believe it without proof.

She needed to see the Mark for herself.

Hayden sat in the throne, leaning over onto his hand as Josephine spoke to him of dignitary matters. He seemed to only be half listening, but his eyes widened as he straightened up, seeing his sister walking toward him.

"Ah... Mistress Trevelyan," Josephine spoke as she turned and greeted Jasmine. She looked at Hayden and bowed slightly. "Another time, Inquisitor."

Hayden did not stand, merely looked up at his sister. How she had grown into a beautiful woman. Her long red hair tied into a messy bun, probably from her travels, her face tinted slightly red due to the cold. Her eyes were still as vivid and green as he remembered, her jawline strong and more pronounced than his own.

"Please... Let me see it," Jasmine spoke, seeming breathlessly. "Let me see it..."

"That's the first thing you say, after twenty years?" Hayden asked softly, but stood. He held out his hand, and the mark glowed only for a moment, before fading.

"By the Maker..." Jasmine whispered. She looked at her brother for a long moment, and then crossed her arm over her chest, kneeling down before him. "You shall have my protection, my powers, and my blade... Should... You desire it, my Lord."

Dorian watched from nearby, partially hidden, in case Jasmine tried anything. His eyes were weary, watching her every move, watching Hayden.

"You hated me... Didn't you?" Hayden whispered after a moment, staring down at his sister. "You... never wrote... I thought you were dead."

"For a time, I wished you were," Jasmine admitted slowly. "But yes... For a time I did hate you. The Chantry taught us magic was wrong... We were so devout, but speaking with Cullen has opened my eyes a bit. I was very wrong to ignore you, and treat you the way I did. I understand if you do not wish me to be here. I just... thought maybe I could somehow make it up to you. All these lost years."

Silence fell over the hall for what seemed to be the longest moment. Hayden felt tears filling in his eyes, and soon enough he dropped to his knees and shoved himself into Jasmine's arms, hugging her tightly, his face pressed into her neck as he softly sobbed. He had missed her so very much.

Unsure of what to do, Jasmine hesitated for a moment, before hugging him back. Her head moved and rested against his, and she sighed softly. "I'm so sorry, baby brother... I should have never left you like I did. I should... I should have been there. You cannot do this alone, and I want to help."

It seemed, for the moment... That all hatred had passed from the siblings as they both stayed knelt before the throne, holding each other, and sobbing.


End file.
